


waiting

by spoke



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



_There’s something weird about Sarah, they say._ They mean she is confident in a way that none of them are just yet, and she seems amused by things that are terrible disasters by their standards.

 _That Toby is a creep, he really is. He never makes friends like the other kids._ They don’t know who his real friends are, and the humans he likes aren’t the popular kids.

 _They talk to people who aren’t there, they vanish and nobody can find them. Sure, they say they’ve been in class or whatever, but why doesn’t anyone remember seeing them there? Even though she’s in college now, and the teachers and professors all say they were there - but doesn’t that just make it worse?_ She shows up to pick up her little brother every day, driving over from a college nearby instead of one of the fancier far-away ones they could’ve afforded. They talk to each other like friends, instead of resenting or ignoring each other the way people think they should, with different mothers and born so far apart. 

_No one can prove anything, and neither of them seems to care, and the whispers just get louder over the years._ They’ll be moving soon enough, as soon as they’re both old enough, and what do whispers matter - except when there’s some real malice in them. The whisperers don’t remember what happens to people who actually threaten Sarah and Toby - people who do that never seem quite the same after. The whisperers never remember there were threats, because they have to learn somehow, don’t they?

And Toby’s getting quite as good with people as Ludo is with rocks, though he’d never call most of them friends.


End file.
